


Threats

by Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Dark Jack, Death Threats, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes/pseuds/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes
Summary: Their attempts to get Jack back worked. The issue is Jack hasn't come back the same.To be continued on prompt 12Whumptober Prompt 6 Please.... - "Get it Out"|No More|"Stop, Please"
Relationships: Ben Arnold/Emily Potter, Emily Potter & Sammy Stevens, Sammy Stevens & Lily Wright, Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955548
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Threats

They had tried to get Jack. They had succeeded but the Jack they'd gotten wasn't the same as who Sammy had lost all those years ago. This one was angry, jealous, and possessive. This one wanted Sammy to himself, and everyone else dead. Jack had instantly attacked them and now he had tendrils of shadow wrapped around Ben, Lily, and Emily, holding their arms against their sides, and gagging their mouths. Sammy was off to side, staring at this scene, unable to help.  
"I'll kill you quickly," said Jack holding Lily's chin, "I don't want you to suffer."  
There were tears rolling down Lily's check's. Jack seemed unaffected. Sammy knows that old Jack would do anything to stop Lily's tears. This Jack stood there causing them.  
Jack spun around to Ben, "you however, you kept Sammy from me, your death will be slow and painful. You'll die knowing I'll take Sammy to be with me in the void forever. That your little tricks have failed."  
Sammy didn't know what to do. Sammy wasn't strong enough to beat his Jack in a fight, he definitely couldn't beat this Jack with the shadows on his side. But he had to figure out something. He couldn't just let this Jack kill his friends, his family. He had a pocket knife with him. It would help him much in a fight, however. Sammy saw Emily watching him as he took out the knife. As he brought it too his own neck. Emily let out a muffled noise of protest. When everyone realized what she was looking at three new pairs of eyes turned toward Sammy.  
"Jack," Sammy started, his voice more even the he felt, "let my friends go."  
Ben started to struggle, noises of protest coming from around the gag. The Jack started to speak, "you wouldn't."  
"To save my friends, of course I would."  
"If you're dead they will quickly follow."  
"If I don't they will be dead anyways, and I'll have to live with the knowledge I'm trapped with their murderer."  
Jack growl's. Sammy notices movement along the ground. A tendril trying to sneak towards him. He stares at it as he pushes on the knife. Sammy feels a trickle of blood go down his neck, "don't try it."  
Ben whimpers, the tendril has come away from his mouth, "Sammy, please don't."  
Sammy see's tears running down Ben's face but he can't let it soften his resolve. This is his only chance, "that depends on Jack."  
Jack looks annoyed as the tendril returns to covering Ben's mouth. "I'll make you a deal, I'll let the girls go."  
"Ben goes too."  
"Ben will be fine, he'll just be coming with us."  
"What."  
"It seems to me you'll need incentive to behave like a good boyfriend, so Ben will come with us and as long as you behave, he'll stay perfectly safe."  
Sammy looks at his friends. Their all shacking their heads eyes desperate but Sammy doesn't know what else he can do. This is the only option he see's where no one he loves ends up dead, "okay, but I have to know the girls are safe, and know the second Ben dies I will do everything in my power to join him."  
"We have a deal," says Jack still looking annoyed, "I'll even let you walk the girls down past the first hill, just handcuff them to the sign down there and leave them with their phones, that's just where the doorsteps power fades. Me and Ben will just wait here."  
A tendril sits in front of of Sammy. Out falls two handcuffs and two phones, Lily and Emily's phones. Sammy picks them up and begins to follow as the tendrils push Emily and Lily down the path. It takes about 15 minutes to get past the first hill and to the small sign that warns people away from entering. The tendrils release Lily and Emily.  
Lily looks at Sammy as starts to fiddle with the handcuffs, "Sammy please don't do this."  
"What else am I supposed to do," asks Sammy.  
"I can't loose you too."  
"I'm sorry, but I can't just let him torture Ben to death."  
"So you'll just let him torture you instead."  
"If any of him sti-"  
"Clearly non of him is still Jack, Jack would never have planned to kill me."  
"I know, I just, what else am I supposed to do."  
Emily has been watching this discussion go on, tears streaming down her face. She walks forward and pulls Sammy into a hug, "I love you, I love both of you."  
"I love you too."  
She then steps away, taking the handcuff from Sammy's hand, she handcuffs herself to the sign, "Lily."  
Lily looks at Emily, then back to Sammy. She takes the handcuff and locks herself to the sign, "stay alive long enough for us to get you out Steven's."  
Sammy looks at her, "I'll try." He doesn't doubt that Lily and Emily will do whatever it takes to get him and Ben out. He just doesn't know if they'll be fast enough. He hands then their phones, "call Troy, he'll come get you out."  
Then Sammy starts walking back towards Ben and Jack. He had thought the idea of Ben and Jack together would be happy, but now it just fills him with dread.  
He doesn't want to get there but he also doesn't want to leave Ben alone with this version of Jack.  
Eventually he gets back to the small clearing in front of the doorstep and find Ben and Jack just like he left them. Ben seems physically fine though there are still tears running down his face. Jack smiles when he see's Sammy and something in Sammy's chest twists at the familiar reaction.  
Jack grabs onto Sammy and Ben's arms and begins walking them towards the doorstep. Ben is shaking like a leaf but still gagged. Sammy doesn't know what to say. They walk through the door. Everything it dark. Everything is confusing. All he can feel is Jack's grip on his arm. He feels like he's being torn apart. Then suddenly he's in Jack and his old living-room. Everything is the same as it was the day Jack disappeared. Except now Ben is there. He's pulled into the corner of the room and shadowy bars form in front of him.  
Jack turns to Sammy, and puts a hand on his face, "how about we watch a movie, darling."  
"Get you hands off of him," yells Ben, having realized he's no longer gagged.  
The hand drops of Sammy's face as Jack turns to Ben, "now I can't hurt you because you misbehaved according to me and Sammy's agreement, however." Jack backhands Sammy hard across the face. Sammy whimpers. "There is no such rule about Sammy being punished for you misbehaving so I'd suggest you stay quiet."  
Ben's mouth snaps shut. Jack smiles, "good boy."  
Sammy then finds himself being dragged to the the couch. He sits down onto it. Jack turns on the TV and sits down next to Sammy. Jack's head rests on Sammy's shoulders. His feet sit on the couch and his legs rest against Sammy. The TV only shows static. Sammy can hear Ben crying behind him. Every muscle in Sammy's body is tense.


End file.
